verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Policy-1
The Proposal Revisiting Armor Allowance in Testing Modern-era armors have been nothing short of a success. So much so that the advantage has become too powerful in rank testing. History We’ve had a few policies on armor over the years. Different eras of armor have shifted our relationship to its usage. * Insurrection Regalia: Policies stated that if you wore armor, your opponent would also wear armor. Weaponry at the time was less sophisticated, so this still proved to be a strong advantage. * Decadence Aegis: Armor usage in testing almost all but vanished. Armor was becoming too heavy and cumbersome to give any meaningful advantage in duels. Armor usage was a Ragnarok-only occurrence! * War-Bound Bulwark: Interest in armor had subsided to the point where it was almost non-existent (Not to say we didn’t HAVE armor, there were twenty chain-shirts sitting in a bin that saw little/no use). In order to reinvigorate interest in it, we allowed you to use armor without restriction in testing. This policy was really successful and we saw a big resurgence in armor. In fact this renewed interest is what spawned the desire for a steel works! The Issue When Crucible Gusoku hit the field, it was a game changer! Training yourself to fight in these armors took a fraction of the time compared to earlier eras. They were non-restrictive, light, and offered meaningful protection. When samurai armor started showing up in testing, the advantage was too great, especially in duels. We observed lower tier fighters powering through duels, recklessly cutting down opposition that, in an unarmored situation, would have killed/maimed them a few times over. It is important to note that this isn’t the fault of the armored fighter. Utilizing armor in such a way is a viable and reasonable tactic, especially if you know your opponent is more skilled than you. The issue comes down to preserving the trail’s intended goal: to make sure you’re a better fighter than the enemy. But knowing how to use armor to your advantage is also an important skill to emphasize, so we need a new approach. The Solution When discussing this problem with Torrens, he offered a fantastically simple and powerful solution: Armor only counts in trials where you’re outnumbered, unless specifically noted otherwise. It does not count for duels. This means your armor counts in the infamous 2v1 sections, the orc portions, and other fights where you’re outnumbered. This would give you a powerful incentive for using armor and rewards you for training in it’s proficiency, while ultimately ensuring trials remain a testament to your more complete skill set. The date of the proposal: 12/14/18 The vote commences on: 12/28/18 The Verdict The Vote Lachlan, Talen, and Derath all support the reform. The New Policy # Armor usage is only allowed in segments where you face two or more opponents at the same time. Unless specifically noted otherwise. # Swapping, discarding, and/or equipping gear in-between trials is not considered a break and is allowed for all trials. However, you are only allowed to shed and re-equip your armor one time each. Exceeding this limit will immediately forfeit your right to test for the day. ## For example, if you begin a Knight trial with armor, you may wear it initially for some portions, then shed it once for portions you do not believe you require it for. Once/if you decide to re-equip your armor, it cannot come off again or you forfeit your trial. Things to Consider Armor usage does not enter a trial without counterbalance. Much like gen-7 and gen-8 weaponry, tests are built in response to the equipment the warriors brings to trial. Armor is equipment, just as much as any shield, and will be considered when balancing opposition. Remember, armor is always leather-tier in trials, no matter what the material construction is. Testimony Derath I designed the trials to force you to prove how well-rounded of a fighter you can be with various equipment. You’ll notice that every trial requires proficiency in shields, reds, greens, etc. Armor is equipment just as much as your kelv or your shield. Training in its proficiency is a skillset that is valuable both as an individual duelist and as a warrior. We always want to promote fighters seeking out and using armor as a part of their rounded skill set. The trials that are designed to solely prove your dominance over your current fighting class will now remain a pure trial with that specific equipment. Modern armor is too much of an advantage in portions like single blue versus single blue. After reviewing the submitted testimonies, I can’t help but feel there is a wide inexperience in accounting for armor in testing. It is natural considering that you may operate in an area where armor is far from common. Similar to how you would balance a test differently if a warrior chose a dai-katana instead of a katana, we balance tests when a fighter chooses armor as an option. This has always been paramount to giving a representative trial, and it is why the upper command staff is the final word on what counts as a legitimate trial and what does not. We used to have a match-up chart to help command members administer trials reliably, it’s probably in our best interest to make one again! Lachlan I agree that modern samurai armor is much easier to fight in than the older armors. It does give a distinct advantage. My big concern is that it will make the higher-level tests like knight and champion too-difficult. It obviously gives you an advantage in the 1v1 portions, but it is fair to consider how much slower you are at that stage of the test due to fatigue. Having armor can help re-even that playing-field since most of the time your opponent’s come in fresh. I would be interested in seeing how difficult it makes the ‘disadvantage’ portions of the trials. Talen I believe that armor is becoming more prevalent in our Verdish society. It would be remiss of us to not incorporate the new technological advancements into what we consider as a warrior, and thus by extension, their trials. However, in some trials, armor is too big of an advantage for us to determine if the fighter themselves are skilled enough or of their new equipment carried them though to the end. I believe that this a great step in the right direction in balancing the necessity of testing a fighter’s skill solely and assessing if a fighter can use their advantages in the correct manner. I do want to note that I do not agree with everything in this proposal. However I believe that all of this proposal has some measure of merit. I would like to see how this works out. If it doesn’t work as we intended, then I am open to more tweaks and changes.